Spoby vs wrencer
by Spobyjohncenalover
Summary: Spencer love toby but wren loves spencer.spencer tries to tell him off but wren doenst listen, who will toby react?who will spencer chose?who will wren react? Thanxx for reading may upload every day or every 2 days
1. Chapter 1

Spencer (POV)

I love to cuddle next to toby i feel do safe in his arms

"toby ur my safe place to land i love you"

"babe i love u too know matter what happens i will always be there for you"

" i love knowing that"

Then i pulled him into a kiss that lasted more than a minute suddenly i heard a knock in the door .

_Ugggg _

I open the door to find

**Wren**

"hello Spencer" wren said with a grin

"hi" i said calm

"are you alone? Because i need to talk to you"

Wren (POV)

_Damm toby had to be there i need to talk to her about us SHE BELONGS WITH ME NOT THAT CARPENTER UGGGG! _

_"actually she is with her boyfriend"toby said _

_"well if you be more than kind to leave us alone for a minute spencer and i have a talk" i said the last part sexy for her to hear and want me back._

_"ummm no she and i were actually talking about how she loves me and stuff right spence my love"_

_Uggg i DESERVE to talk to her like that_

"ummm wren actually right now is not a good time maybe later" spencercalms as calm as she can

"i dont mind she u later my love kidding no need to worried there toby" i said the last part sercastilly

When i said goodbye to soencer i kissed her in the cheek and her hand

I could hear toby growl

"sorry its just britain terms sorry."

"Goodbye spencer" i said in jer ear sexy enough.

When i left i could see toby mad and spencer calming him and kissing him.

In no time she will be mine and she will be kissing me


	2. Date gone wrong part 1

**HEY GUYS I JUST WANNA SAY THANX TO AZILLIONLITTLESTARS**

**FOR OFFERING TO HELP ME THANXX AND I ACCEPT.I WILL POST EVER MONDAY WENDSDAY AND FRIDAY.I MAY EVE PLOAD EVERY DAY CAUSE IM OCD ABOUT DOING TO Y'ALL FOR** **READING.**

* * *

TOBY(POV)

"hey babe" leaning in to kiss spence

"hey what to do you want to do for the night"

"ummm I was thinking ...maybe you want to go on a romantic date at the April rose grill and spent a lovely night with your boyfriend."

"I would love that" spencer said. In a sexy voice that made my body shiver

"perfect"I said as we kiss and spent the rest of the hour together. I left 30 minutes before to prepare myself for our "date"

**40 minutes** later

I saw Spencer come in and she looks drop dead gorgeous I smiled as she lean in to kiss me in my cheek.

I just love her.

As I seated her a shadow caught my eye.

_Ugggg _

_Wren_

"hey spencer and Toby I didn't see y'all here"

Yeah right safe it for the nuns.

" well know that you said your hellos ..goodbye" I said in the most sarcastly

Voice.

"well I actually came to talk to Spencer if you don't mind Toby"wren said and send me a smug smile.

"specially Spencer and I were about to eat for our 11th month anniversary"

"well mind I join you"

"actually wren can you please leave Toby and I out trying to enjoy our anniversary " sSpencer said and wren look angry but more jealous that Spencer blew him off.

"um sorry I thought maybe I could have join sorry mate goodbye"he said trying not to sound depressed.


	3. Date gone wrong part 2

Spencer POV

After a hour of talking and eating I spotted wren.

I couldn't believe Wren had the nerve to come up to us and tell us if _he _can join _us_ on our _anniversary._ I love Toby why cant he just understand!. I have to set him straight.

"spence you seem distracted what's wrong?"

"nothing it's just I was thinking...I need to talk to wren...alone"I waited for his reaction.

"look spence I love you and I trust you it's okay babe"

"Thanks but lets not talk about wren" I said as I leaned in to kiss him the corner of my eye I saw Wren look at us ._yeah _keep lookin I lie Toby

As we left wren had the nerve to say goodbye and touch my hip as Toby went to pay the tried to pretend he was tying his shoe.

Come on i am a hastings we aren't stupid.

When we left I said loud enough for wren to hear ''I can't wait to go to your apartment and spent the night in your arms my love" I saw Toby smirk and Wren jealous face but I didn't care.

**Toby apartment**

I put on red sexy cocktail drew and pour wine to 2 wine glasses that we bought personalized a few months ago. My said -

_Toby your my safe place to land your girl-spencer_

And Toby-

_Spence I enjoy kicking your ass at scrabble love you-Toby_

_A_nd it was writing in scrabble letter!.

Then I went out the room were toby just look stunned to see me.

"wow" was all he could manage

I walked up to him and handed him the glass of wines and started kissing him very passionate after a couple of minutes we drank the wine and began kissing.

Toby POV

she took me to my room and it was decorate with rose petals and a huge heart and chocolate covered strawberries on the table I was about say "I love you",but she kissed me before I had the chance.

She began to unbutton my shirt but I stopped her

"what's wrong Toby"

"are you sure you want to do this"

"Toby I never loved nobody like you"

"but do you want to do this with me"

"yes I love you" before I got the opportunity to objected she kissed my neck and sucked on my neck so gently which caused a moan to escaped my mouth and went down to my chest and at that momets I complete lost it I grabbed her my the neck and pick her up and kissed,her while her legs were around my waist I took her to the bed and began kissing her in the neck and chest and letting a moan escaped her mouth.

I began unzipping her dress (good thing it wasn't tight,at all) and took it complete it off of,her I loved to see her then began to unzip my pants,and soon enough we were both naked in the bed.i always heard a moan in Spencer soon we both fell asleep in each,other arms.

AND IT FELT LIKE IT LASTED 4EVER

* * *

**Hey guys if you have anything to suggest leave it in the review box down in the box pm me THANXX love y'all-spobyjohncenalover**


	4. Chapter 4

Spencer POV

I dialed Toby to tell him I am going to talk to wren.

"hey spence whats wrong"he ask with a hint of worriedness

"umm I am going talk to wren this afternoon if thats okay babe"

"spence I trust you with all my heart of course it's okay I am not saying I'm not jealous-"

"dont be your the only guy in my life"

"fine listen i have to go my mom is calling me"

"okay i love you soo much"

"i love you very much"

**At the hospital**

**"**hi am looking for wren?"

"um he is actually going in the elvator"

Damm

"wren!"

Wren POV

I heard someone call my name i turned around and saw spencer run toward me.

_Yes she finally realize i am a better choice than that carpenter_

"spence what's wrong are you hurt"

"no actually I wanted to talk to you about us"

"Really well i would love for you and I head to my apartment-"

"Wren what about you meet me in my house at 3"

"thats perfect"

**At spencer house**

I dialed toby number

"hey toby can you come to my house"

"yeah i'll be there in 10 minutes"

He came and i wanted to talk to him

"hey tobes"

"hey you seemed worried in the phone is everything alright"

"i talk to wren and i told him to meet me here at 3"

"look if you want to know if i am mad no look babe"

He said it as he pull me into his lap

"i trust you spence i love you"

"i love you too"

We began kissing and i deepend the kiss tugging on his hair

I began unbutting his shirt but he stopped me.

"did i do something wrong"

"no um it just your meeting wren at 3 look at your watch"

Dam its was 2:50

"damm just when i wanted you toby"

"bye spence"

I leaned in to kiss him .

"i love you"

"i love you too"

Wren came at 3

"hello spencer i pick up this flowers for you and if you want we an go to dinner later-"

"look wren i just want to talk"

"we can do whatever you you want"he said as he was scooting in to me and began to kiss me forcelly.

* * *

**_I am sooooo orry i havent updated in forever i had some issues to umm do i had to figure out its sooo personal sooo please just have patience._**


	5. Chapter 5

Spencer POV

I didn't want to kiss him but i felt lust for wren.

I continue kissing wren.

Wren POV

Yes she is kissing me. I began grind her in the couch.

She moans in to my mouth. Then i realized we can make love.

I pick her up and she wraps her legs around my torso.

When we reach her bedroom she immediatly take her top off.

I see her breast and my crocht risens.

Spencer POV

Wren picks me up and throws me into the bed .

I see him unbutting EVERYTHING.

He is naked in front of me.

He kisses my breast and i moan until i see a picture of me and toby kissing.

I hate myself.

"stop wren what are we doing?

"we are making love"

He said and he lays on top of me licking my breast.

NO NO NO

"NO I LOVE TOBY STOP"

"NO SPENCER I WAITED FOR YOU FOR A YEAR AND KNOW I AM GOING TO HAVE YOU WEATHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT"

And with that he enters me soo hard i cant even adjust to his paste.

He pins me and grabs my wrist and doenst let me go.

I scream

"please wren stop i dont love you"

"ohh baby spencer i love you soo much"

Wren POV

i waited forever for this finally i made to her.

I grab her wrists and kiss each of her nipples and suck on it

"oh baby spence you love me dont pretend you dont"

I say every word kissing her breast.

I enter her and moan after i reach high i began to go faster

"OH SPENCER YES OHHH YES"

**A while later**

Spencer POV

what am i going to do i feel dirty

Wren comes out and sees me naked

"oh spencer i know you had a great time dont pretend"

With that he leaves me alone.

I hear toby coming with his truck i run soo fast to the door

"toby please dont leave me please please i beg you"

"spencer what happen"

"i-i-i was raped"

* * *

**Hey **

**GUYS SOO I KNOW YALL HATE THIS CHAPTER SO IT YOUR DECISION TO KEEP WRITING ABOUT WREN RAPING SPENCER OR TO MAKE THIS A ALLUSION TO WREN BUT HE IS STILL KISSING HER MY THE LAST CHAPTER SO YOU DECISON IS THIS A ALLUSION OR WAS SHE REALLY RAPED**


End file.
